kristineseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild Heart
Wild Heart is a two part novel telling the story of Zandro Fortalejo and Jennifer Ruth Navarro. Synopsis Jenny Navarro. Socialite princess. While other rich daughters were at their ballet and piano lessons, Jenny was riding horses. As a young woman, while others were clubbing and partying, she was training in martial arts, flying helicopters, and becoming a markswoman. Zandro Fortalejo thinks that Jenny is the epitome of the woman that he detest; wild, rich, and spoiled. But why did he accept Franco's inane idea that he tame the wild heart? Plot Zandro and Jenny first met at the wedding anniversary party for Emerald and Marco. Jenny was tasked by Nick to distract Zandro who was Alaina's date that night. Jenny persisted in flirting with the older Zandro while the latter insisted in resisting, annoyed even for Jenny's wiliness. The first encounter was a lost for Jenny who was left fuming alone on the dance floor. Zandro left the party to take his date home but had to return to the event as courtesy to family despite being extremely tired that night. Upon coming back he spied Jenny who was dancing with another man. Jenny realizing that Zandro was watching her started moving provocatively to annoy the man who she now regards as being overly conservative unknowingly inciting both further annoyance and unwanted arousal. Jenny approached Zandro at the bar where the latter had sat watching her through the dance and continued to egg and tease the man. Zandro who unwittingly was a little drunk retaliated with Jenny's teasing by insisting on a dance with the younger woman. The sexual dance scandalized and confused Jenny. She tried to get away from Zandro using Judo causing for the latter who was already tipsy to fall and lose consciousness to everyone witness' shock and amusement. A teary eyed and nervous Jenny was brought home by Bernard who just fought with his wife, Diana. When Franco learned of what occurred at the party through the papers, he vowed to his wife that he will teach their daughter a lesson. Jenny was told that Zandro had a concussion but insisted in leaving the hospital early. Franco wanted Jenny to pay for what happened by being Zandro's nurse for two weeks in Paso de Blas. Despite Jenny's guilt for what happened she vehemently refused to be punished with taking care of Zandro. But there was nothing to be done to make Franco change his mind. Jenny was brought to Paso de Blas to find a healthy Zandro who told her that he deceived her father to make her pay for the shame she brought on him. Zandro informed Jenny that he had cut off all means of communication out of the island for Jenny and that she would have to stay the two weeks with him. Animosity between the two flared but with growing consciousness and attraction to each other, the animosity led to fevered kisses and power struggle. The two would continuously find reasons to fight each other for the next few days. Jenny's conservative boyfriend Ralph from Manila would come to visit her in Paso de Blas. Jenny who thought she'll finally be able to leave was dismayed to find that her boyfriend came to break it off with her and her pride would not let her go with Ralph back to Manila. Feeling despair for herself she was about to break down and cry when Zandro appeared having been present for much of her conversation with Ralph. Jenny was unable to stop herself from crying and Zandro was able to calm her and made her laugh but was still annoyed that Zandro witness her break up with her boyfriend. They visited Kristine Resort where Jenny got to meet the woman that Zandro was supposedly courting for the last year, Ester. Ester to Jenny's amazement was her exact opposite, old-fashioned, conservative, and very prim and proper. As retaliation for Zandro eavesdropping on her conversation with Ralph, Jenny was sexually suggestive to Zandro in front of Ester to the latter's scandalized shock and to the amusement of Nathaniel and Jasmin who were there to see the event unfold. Zandro himself was amused of Jenny's action and accused her of being jealous. Jenny then quipped her comments about Ester that made Zandro laugh much like how he made her laugh after Ralph broke up with her. Confused jealousy and rising humour between the two made them defensive and reasserted their convictions of disliking each other. Jenny once more asked Zandro to let her leave but Zandro again refused, confused with his own resistance. It was then revealed to readers that Zandro was persuaded by Franco to teach Jenny a lesson and Zandro second guess the wisdom of that idea. Franco warned Zandro of no funny business towards his daughter. Zandro admitted to himself that he is enjoying having Jenny around. The following day, Jenny made an attempt to escape the island by swimming the channel between Paso de Blas to the mainland. Zandro came just in time to save her when it was realized that the channel was shark infested. The mixture of fear and adrenaline between them led to sexual arousal. ~~ They made out and Jenny was ready to have sex with Zandro but the latter resisted remembering that Jenny was under his care. In frustration, Zandro slipped that keeping Jenny in the island was indeed Franco's idea. Jenny feeling betrayed by her own father and hurt for Zandro's rejection fled back to the villa. The next following days, Jenny avoided Zandro. She overheard a phone conversation between Zandro and Bernard, where an extremely frustrated Zandro was asking his younger brother, Bernard, to talk to Franco about taking Jenny away. Jenny was again feeling more rejection from the man she was unwittingly falling for. Zando had someone to keep an eye on Jenny just in case she tried to put herself in danger again. Jenny discovered a creek with a waterfall and knowingly stripped in view of the person sent by Zandro to watch her. The young man was startled and escaped informing Zandro of where Jenny was. Zandro was both annoyed and aroused with Jenny who he found happily swimming at his favourite hideaway in the island. The two argued once more but their libido reached a fevered height and both succumbed to their urges. Jenny surrendered herself to Zandro who finally gave in to his desire for the young woman. Zandro was shock to discover Jenny a virgin throwing all his wrong impressions away. Upon their return to the villa, Jenny recalled the quiet journey from the creek to the house where Zandro left her before leaving soon after again. While Zandro was away, Ester visited the villa and saw the kiss marks left on Jenny's body given by Zandro. Scandalized, Ester told Jenny to leave Zandro alone, preaching to Jenny not to let her body be used by Zandro. She claimed that Zandro wont have sex with Ester because the man respects her and implying that Zandro does not respect Jenny. Jenny in an effort to hide her embarrassment agreed with Ester and asked the woman to phone her mother to get someone to pick her up from the island. Zandro was deep in thought at the limestone site regretting the things he had said to Jenny previously while still aching to have her again. He was confused with his desire for her and the things that he had vowed in the past. Zandro recalls the women in his past who both were from well off family, women that Jenny reminded him off. His past girlfriends both rejected his offer of marriage because of him being a poor bastard causing years of self-doubt in Zandro. Determined, Zandro came back to the villa to talk to Jenny. He offered to marry Jenny but the latter asked him if he loves her to which he answered no. Jenny claimed she will only marry for love and that she will not settle for anything less. Jenny desires the same relationship her parents had and she will not marry Zandro just out of the man's guilt. Zandro was furious of the rejection believing that a woman was saying no to him once more because he is a bastard and considered poor compared to the Navarro's and the rest of the Fortalejos. The following morning, Zandro was woken up at the sound of helicopter arriving at the villa. It was Lance who was sent by Beatriz to pick up a supposedly sick Jenny. Jenny was nervous knowing how volatile Lance was when it comes to protecting her and Zandro seemed inclined for a fight. As just Jenny and Lance were leaving, Zandro told Lance that the Navarros know where to find him if Jenny turned up pregnant. A bloody brawl started between Lance and Zandro which only stop at the threat of bullet wounds from Jenny's gun. When the fight ended, both men were heavily hurt with no clear winner. A fuming Zandro left on horse as Jenny and Lance took the chopper away. Jenny begged Lance to not tell their parents of what happened and told Lance that it's time their family let her grow up and stop protecting her from the world. Lance reluctantly agreed. Zandro was wallowing in self-doubt when Nathaniel found him bloodied and injured at the beach after Lance and Jenny left. Nathaniel admonished Zandro for indulging in self-pity insisting that Zandro is family not matter what their past was. Zandro soon after ended his courtship with Ester finally realizing that he could not imagine being with a woman who can't accept him and his past. Zandro remembers how Jenny doesn't care that he is bastard. A month had passed and Jenny was actively seen dating different suitors all over the city which was heavily followed by the media and society papers to his father's annoyance. Zandro who had also seen the papers was being watched by the amused Bernard. Bernard noted how the usually calm Zandro was constantly irritated when Jenny is brought up into conversation but was also constantly bringing her up himself. Zandro had been trying to get in touch with Jenny but was unable to get a hold of her. Finally, he was able to call her direct line but instead incited an argument when he asked her if she got her period to check if she was pregnant. Zandro mused on how he was never able to say the right things when it comes to Jenny and wonders why which made Bernard laugh at his brother's surprising denseness. Beatriz was growing worried of her daughter that despite going out every looked really sad. Jenny was unable to lie to her mother and shared that she is in love with Zandro but he doesn't feel the same. Jenny told her mother that she will get over him in time. Out on a date with another suitor, Jenny was surprised to see Zandro who announced to everyone that he is Jenny Navarro's fiancé. The two argued in plain view of the reporters hounding Jenny. Jenny escaped from Zandro to her home where the latter followed her. Franco just arrived home and was the one to receive Zandro who despite being civil was not asking for his permission but was rather telling him that he will talk to Jennifer brooking not much argument. It was Bea who intervened and guided her husband away from Zandro who waited for Jenny. Jenny refused to meet and Zandro threatened to go directly to her room. The two had a shouting match to Franco and Bea's amusement who were just hiding in the library watching the two young people. Zandro shouted out loud how he'd touched and made love to Jenny making the young woman to panic and run towards Zandro to stop him from further shouting. Franco upon hearing this stormed out of the library cursing Zandro. Zandro said that Lance had already did the damage and he was there to ask Jenny to marry him. Jenny however continued to refuse again insisting she doesn't need Zandro's sense of responsibility. Zandro said that his sense of responsibility is natural as it comes with loving someone. Jenny was surprised and asked him to clarify. Zandro announced that he is in love with Jenny. He asked Jenny to give him a chance to make her love him. Jenny declared that she loves him back as well. The book ended with Franco remembering that he is fulfilling Leon's desire for their children to marry. Category:Fortalejo Category:Navarro Category:First Generation